Carykh
Carykh '(Real Name - '''C'ary '''Kaiming Huang) is a YouTube channel created by Cary Huang. It currently has 293,181 subscribers and over 67,311,635 views. It was created on July 15, 2011, and the first video, Elephant Valley Zoom, was made on July 23, 2011. It is the brother channel of Jacknjellify. It is known for the many Marble Races, Zooms, Simulations, and videos based on the series Carykh creates with his brother, Michael, called Battle For Dream Island. It is also known for the many series such as Algodecathlon, BAGUETTE, and Ten Words of Wisdom (TWOW). Carykh has also made many videos related to math and science, such as the Evolution Simulator, his "attempt at visualizing special relativity", and Evolv.io. Carykh's most viewed video is the Scale of Things in Minecraft with 3,235,255 views (as of August 2018). Cary's twitter: https://twitter.com/realCarykh. Does he have an Instagram or Facebook? Facebook: No, Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/cary.huang.94/ yes Please add this in as an edit? Cary's Series (In Order of Date Posted) Zooms/Mandelbrot Set Videos This was the first series on the Carykh channel. The first video was a part of this series. In these videos, Cary uses the Mandelbrot Set to show different zooms that can get extremely complicated, but still creates many beautiful fractals. The pictures seen can be described as hypnotizing. Sometimes, Cary will post a video about a discovery he found while looking through the Mandelbrot Set, such as a sentence, or a completed game of tic-tac-toe. Not all of them are normal zooms, however. He once created a large cube planet and showed it in a video by zooming through it. And also, the video, Mandelboxes, portrays the titular object in a variety of scales. Minecraft Videos This series was probably the most updated when the channel was starting. Cary was a fan of the game Minecraft by Markus Persson. He sometimes used it for videos involving science and math, such as the first Minecraft Video, where he calculated how strong Steve was, or when he built a Level 5 Menger Sponge. He also has made videos where he made major stylistic and/or geographical changes to the game, such as trees made out of diamonds, and sloped landscapes. He also has used Minecraft as a scale for measuring real-life objects. Cary has made a few musical covers with the game, using either lasers or just standard note blocks, and has built the entirety of Yosemite Valley as well. How do Cats... Videos This is the only series Cary has made that was purely satirical and did not involve math, science, BFDI, Algodoo, or any sort of competition. These videos consist of entirely of cats doing everyday activities, such as eating, sleeping, and looking out windows, with music sometimes in the background. The title asks the question "How do cats..." followed by the activity which they are doing in the video. The description always answers "Here's How". The videos sometimes depict two cats, but most of the time, just one of Cary's cats. Map Generator Videos Back in July 2011, Cary made a program that could randomly generate a world with a small variety of different terrain with Processing. Originally, it had a day-night cycle, and it could generate mountains, plains, hills, sand, and water, but Cary decided to make videos about "variations" of the map generator so that it could do different things. He added beaches, deserts, an alternate toilet world, canyons, stars during nighttime, and tsunamis. Clips of the map generator have shown up at many timed during BAGUETTE. BFDI Videos While Cary's channel is popular, the main thing Cary is known for is the series he makes with his brother, called Battle For Dream Island, on the brother channel of carykh, Jacknjellify. The show revolves around inanimate objects competing for an island called Dream Island in a Survivor- Esque manner. It has created an entire fanbase called the "Object Show" Community. Of course, it was inevitable that it would mash with his channel. He tends to combine it with the types of stuff you'd find on his channel, for example, the science and math part. He measured stuff about views on his main channel related to BFDI and measured who statistically was the best BFDI voter. He also made a video about every single BFDI Recommended character. He also posted old stuff from before BFDI was a series, like the first BFDI animation, and the first couple of pages of the predecessor of BFDI, Total Firey Island. He has combined BFDI with his Marble Race series, and the video game he made called GTTTATINT. He has made a video about a mini-competition between the character Ruby and sisters, His special relativity videos mention, and even the two camps Cary has hosted, BAGUETTE and Ten Words of Wisdom have contestants based around the BFDI characters, Gelatin and Book. BFDI is mentioned in lots of other videos as well and has overall affected his channel more than any other show. The Amazing Marble Race and other Marble Race Videos Main article: The Amazing Marble Race The Scale of the Universe Videos GTTTATINT Videos GTTTATINT stands for "Get To The Top Although There Is No Top". Laser Videos Algodecathlon Videos/Algicosathlon Videos BAGUETTE Videos Total Firey Island Videos Evolution Simulator Videos https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrUdxfaFpuuK0rj55Rhc187Tn9vvxck7t Ten Words of Wisdom Videos Main article: TWOW https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrUdxfaFpuuKxFbzHimw1p43yPf7oBRj4 My Attempt at Visualizing Special Relativity Videos https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrUdxfaFpuuLF556F6b_3uspm1vnshi57 Game of Life Videos Videos on Carelics and other games Cary has made Evolv.io Videos Worst Graphics Game Videos Animated AI Videos https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrUdxfaFpuuLyYmu__kWChp_F0weDD6yj Main Article: A.A.V.Category:Browse